


Sometimes it needs a crime

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: CEO! Wonshik, Lawyer! Hongbin, M/M, VIXXMas2020, more of my rabin bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: while the thought of Wonshik...Whenever their eyes met, his heart felt like a lost puppy, confused and racing around, he felt it in his soul… how had this gotten this bad in just two weeks…. Lee Hongbin. Idiot.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 11





	Sometimes it needs a crime

I'm telling you, it really wasn't my fault. That guy is from my old neighborhood, I know he was about to go for the lady!"

Hongbin sighs. This is, again, going to be a long day. He rubs his nose under his glasses and sinks back in the chair.

"Wonshik ssi, I understand, I really do, but this!" He pushes a hard finger on Wonshik's statement papers laid on the wooden desk and taps twice.

"This won't help you, your accusations have no proof!"

"But-"

"Wonshik!" Hongbin snaps. Never had he regretted being a lawyer this much before. It was hard enough to satisfy clients, now his client was Kim Wonshik. The dumbest man he ever knew- or maybe he was being too harsh.

Wonshik was just unaware of laws...

He never thought he'd meet the man again, he thinks back to their last meeting. In a cafe, cold beverages placed on the table. "A celebratory drink," Wonshik had said, "to both of us avoiding the arranged marriage successfully"

That was three years ago. When they were both 24 and arranged together by their families...a typical traditional act, a joint of two families to help the business.

Back then Hongbin couldn't even imagine getting married so soon, much less to Wonshik...who was not his type.

But he didn't hate the guy, they both were against it, and after some serious efforts and convincing, lots of pleading, they convinced their parents to abandon the arrangement.

That was the last time he saw Wonshik. One last drink and they part ways. And that was that. Who knew fate would do a full circle on him

And now sat Kim Wonshik, director of export in the Kim Enterprise and possible successor. He wore a plain creamy colored shirt, the top two buttons undone; showing his tattoo and very prominent collarbone. His long legs in fitted black jeans, and neat black shoes.

He didn't look like a director would, but he always looked proper still. Hongbin knew, he'd noticed.

During the six meetings, he had with his client.

Wonshik threw his head back in frustration, and groaned at the ceiling, running both his hand in his hair and Hongbin tried not to stare at his exposed neck or- _anything_...

When had Wonshik gotten so attractive?

Hongbin needed caffeine. He decided and stood up. Preferably black. "Like your soul" as Taekwoon called it.

He came back with two cups in his hand and handed one to a very lost and worried Wonshik.

"Let's try this again, if we play our cards right, you can get off with a fine and a warning but how low can the fine be, I'm not sure," Hongbin pushed his glasses back up and flipped through his file.

Completely unaware of Wonshik's curious eyes on him...

"It's probably gonna be a hefty one, the guy is still in the hospital," Hongbin bites his lips. Wonshik had beat the guy up quite a bit, but it wasn't much of a deal. The way Hongbin saw it, the opposing party's lawyer's strategy was to get as much as he could by playing the "still hospitalized" card.

"I didn't even hit him that hard, he slipped," Hongbin looks up to see Wonshik grumble and cross his hands like a child would..his eyes cast sideways as if he was a kid sulking. Cute, Hongbin thought… Kim Wonshik was cute. That much he would admit…

Lee Hongbin was in so much trouble and not because of fine charges on his client…

Hongbin thoughts wondered to his department head Park and his very closeted crush on him since the day he joined the firm–

But comparing the both, the thought of his crush on Hyoshin was like a scented candle lit up in the darkroom on a rainy night,

while the thought of Wonshik...

Whenever their eyes met, his heart felt like a lost puppy, confused and racing around, he felt it in his soul… how had this gotten this bad in just two weeks…. _Lee Hongbin_. Idiot.

"Well, that was tiring," Wonshik says as they both exit the courtroom after having finally done with the case.

Hongbin shrugs, it's not the worst he had faced. But he admits the other lawyer was an asshole and karma would get his ass.

"Thanks, Hongbin ssi." Wonshik extends a hand and a warm smile to Hongbin, "thank you for representing my case so sincerely."

Hongbin fights the color rushing to his cheeks and shakes the other's hand. "No problem, that's my job."

"Although I'm regretful I couldn't get a lower penalty,"

Wonshik nods but smiles unconcerned.

"It's okay, the fight was tough. I'll just have to cut down the month's budgets on our company's cafeteria expenses," grins Wonshik, walking beside Hongbin cheerfully. Hongbin hates how his simply happy voice makes his heart pitter-patter in his chest.

"How about coffee, there's a cafe just at the end of the street? For… old time's sake?" Hongbin asks, his courage at maximum. Shuffling his feet as he holds the door open for Wonshik to pass through.

Wonshik pretends to think for a moment, face in that endearing half pout and puppy eyes that Hongbin has fallen so hard for in the last month.

"Sure!" Grabbing Hongbin by the wrist he leads them both outside. "But you're buying, I just got charged half of my fortune for beating up a scumbag,"

"I think I can afford that," Hongbin smiles, and enters the cafe with Wonshik in tow.


End file.
